we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Gallery
This is the gallery for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Artworks Dfgq4qbVMAEdw6r.png|Daisy's Official Artwork カラバリ SP デイジー 02.png|Daisy's green and yellow alt, a popular request by Japanese fans カラバリ SP デイジー 03.png|Pink and dark pink alt, maybe to reference Peach or Daisy's design from the colored version of Super Mario Land カラバリ SP デイジー 04.png|Blue and purple alt, maybe to reference her NES Open Tournament Golf appearance カラバリ SP デイジー 05.png|Red, black and grey alt, maybe to reference Pauline カラバリ SP デイジー 06.png|Purple and cyan alt, maybe to reference her alt outfit in Mario Tennis 64 カラバリ SP デイジー 07.png|White dress alt, currently referencing nothing but who knows in the future... カラバリ SP デイジー 08.png|Black and dark green, possibly a reference to her monochromatic sprite in Super Mario Land SSBU Key Art.png|Daisy in the Key Artwork Amiibo PicsArt_11-01-11.37.21.png|Daisy's amiibo Amiibo_Daisy_SSBU.png|Daisy's amiibo in box 2019SSBUamiibo.jpeg|Daisy's amiibo alongside Isabelle's, Young Link's, Ken's and Pichu's Battle Icons Chara_4_daisy_00.png Chara 4 daisy 01.png Chara 4 daisy 02.png Chara 4 daisy 03.png Chara 4 daisy 04.png Chara 4 daisy 05.png Chara 4 daisy 06.png Chara 4 daisy 07.png Stock Icons Daisy-Stock-Icon-1-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-2-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-3-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-4-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-5-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-6-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-7-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-8-SSBU.png Screenshots Switch SuperSmashBrosUltimate scrn05 E3.1528821229.jpeg Smash07.png Smash06.png Smash05.png DuZPxVtU8AY3ifn.jpeg VictoriousDaisy.jpeg Smash04.png Smash03.png Smash02.png Ss 6.jpg|Daisy's alternative costume Side taunt.png Side special.PNG Down taunt.png Down throw.png 640px-SSBUWebsiteDaisy3.jpg Ss 2.jpg Smash01.png|Daisy's intro Screenshot_2018-08-20-11-29-06.png P.PNG th.jpeg tumblr_pabtncrWbL1w3693do1_640.jpg 800px-SSBU_stamina_battle.jpg|Daisy in Stamina Battle 6262ac4ec6de7e1266757445c36fda1b8d16f20ar1-2048-1152v2_00.jpg ss_5.jpg DlZhZQoXoAAybfj.png|Daisy's icon in the Character Select DgxcbPTWsAEdaDk.jpeg DiPTfwmXcAAp2Iz.jpeg|Daisy on the cover art. Screenshot_2018-08-20-11-25-41.png DoFjCwdWsAA-wBn.jpeg 800px-Daisygreens.png DrLbGJxWsAIVJhz.jpeg|Daisy preparing to strike Isabelle after performing her Final Smash Daisy'sKO.jpeg|Daisy's KO Screen Dq8oFBWVYAA23xk.jpeg QrUYnyHX0AA8IEC.jpeg Dq7ZCWBWwAA074X.jpeg|Tatanga makes his first appearance since 1992. DsdK0SGXcAAN9YT.jpeg costumes.PNG|Daisy's costumes fully visible image0.png Image0.jpg|Kirby is able to use Blue Toad after swallowing Daisy 47580708 2211957932379771 4835759324162686976 n.png Dt97eEEVYAA5wti.jpg Dt6IDxKU0AEDoUL.jpg IMG_20181207_175223_074.jpg DtzKSOVVYAA3zbq.jpg slap 2.PNG 2018-12-10.jpg DuEr19LU0AA4a6m.jpg DuDBEa6U8AECV0h.jpg DuDBEbDVYAE2ImA.jpg DuDBEazU8AESMKV.jpeg DuDBEa6U0AI2I2Q.jpeg DuFAkDoU8AAiZEx.jpeg DuPJc1PU8AAGbGb.jpg DuGqNj4X4AAVQQN.jpeg XDDD.PNG 48363276_212377039647232_6742057928309604352_o.jpg DupuUTqU0AAH5ec.jpg DubHAj6VAAAKob4.jpg 48394178_2094514340594455_760836959517016064_n.jpg Super-Smash-Bros.-Ultimate-esquive-parfaite-daisy-inkling-800x450.png DupBQVYU8AAq4T1.jpeg x2.PNG DuynFE-U0AAzEyO.jpg DuwEAe0VAAA2Ehg.jpeg DvLkgjOUwAAX93z.jpg DvckZyFW0AIMW4k.jpeg DvckZyFXQAI0EmW.jpeg DvckZyCWsAAiaFR.jpeg Dvb88qrU0AAc54E.jpeg DvckZyDX0AAsqtp.jpeg DvMR57PUUAIpXqY.jpeg DvMR57eUYAARUzx.jpeg DuskxgMW4AAeupY.jpeg Dv2Gh-wVsAAK5tJ.jpeg 49212606_1852988988160719_875645889220182016_n.jpg 2018122522582600-0E7DF678130F4F0FA2C88AE72B47AFDF.jpg DwQPVHBVsAEcX1T.jpg Dwa0JvpVYAAcy_9.jpg DwY0-qNU0AA2eCp.jpg Dwd9E3FUcAUZ4qM.jpg DwTloKZUYAA8Brk.jpg DwqdSxgV4AA9iYy.jpg DwpsQtEVAAAaFbV.jpg Dwua_ueUUAA1RLw.jpg 49898168_2136310609748161_7613535298365947904_n.jpg 50299123_2143141909065031_8169502923454152704_n.jpg 50688991_2143141972398358_6377448396386467840_n.jpg jibjgj.jpg Daisy&Pichu.jpeg DwGuKAtWsAAsmlR.jpeg K. Rool&Daisy.jpeg MirrorAttack.jpeg ThePrincess&TheSecretary.jpeg Queen Mewtwo.jpeg DxxTGD4UcAAWWW9.jpg Dxxxxh2UYAAzqE7.jpg Dxxxxh2VsAAH7xw.jpg Dxxxxh-UwAAlxA-.jpg DxxxxiAU0AA8k8Y.jpg DxxyB6cUUAAhm8v.jpg DxxyB6nUcAAuy73.jpg DxxyB6pU0AAcAGp.jpg DxxyB6VVYAElWM8.jpg tumblr_plqzpllPKh1tilwdfo2_1280.jpg Dx1TNivUcAApFZ0.jpg tumblr_plr01mBnhS1tilwdfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_plr04bvCdt1tilwdfo1_1280.jpg Reward Screens 2018-12-03.png|Daisy's Congratulation Screen for completing Classic Mode DtV1ifIU0AIqecT.jpeg|Captain Falcon's Congratulation Screen for completing Classic Mode Clear 0 clear getter 0014.png Clear 0 clear getter 0087.png Clear 0 clear getter 0070.png Clear 0 clear getter 0007.png Clear 0 clear getter 0057.png Spirits Daisy's Fighter Spirit.jpeg|Daisy's Spirit 2018-12-10 (1).png|Tatanga's Spirit 2018-12-10.png|Bloom Coach's Spirit Tatanga_possessing_Morton.jpeg|Tatanga's spirit and puppet fighter Morton Mio_&_Miyu_Amakura.png|Mio & Mayu Amakura's spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Risky_Boots.png|Risky Boots' spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Daisy in World of Light.jpeg|Daisy's spirit in Dracula's Castle 640px-13eDharkonDaisy.jpg|Daisy as a Puppet Fighter Final Smash Artwork Screenshot_2018-11-03-11-50-09.png|Daisy's final smash Ot.PNG Unknown.png Daisy FS.PNG Daisy Final Smash.png GIFs Tenor.gif ElderlyLightheartedIncatern-size_restricted.gif OptimalOfficialKitfox-size_restricted.gif GiftedDeadCottonmouth-size_restricted.gif Tumblr pervzuElEu1xn5t9xo1 500.gif Tumblr_paahtkG7001rh8mvro1_500.gif OddballApprehensiveBobolink-max-1mb.gif Daisy victory screen 31.gif DaisyVictory.gif Daisy22.gif|Daisy's idle animation 1 Daisy31.gif|Daisy's idle animation 2 DFS 1 gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 1 DFS2 Gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 2 DFS 3 gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 3 Daisy final smash.gif| Daisy's Final Smash 4 Daisy_Blossom.gif| Daisy Final Smash 5 Daisy&TheBlackHole.gif gif040.gif|Daisy digging up a turnip Category:Gallery page Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Games